


1721 // A Thousand Miles

by Caulscott4ever



Series: Choose [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Lee Christopher's plans to run from home are crushed when she witnesses Sean and Daniel's father's death. Together the three of them make an adventure of the thousand miles they walk.





	1721 // A Thousand Miles

Lee didn't think her Friday would end like this, she had come walking from her house, 15 blocks away from Sean and Daniel's so she could say bye. Or at least something similar to it. When she arrived, she was greeted by Daniel who grinned at her, she returned the grin as she asked if Sean had been home yet. At that moment, Sean came out and pulled her into his bedroom, leaving Daniel behind.

 

"Lee, you're not all here today." He made the comment absentmindedly and she sighed, laying back in his bed. His eyes looked up from his sketchbook and noticed her slightly nervous form.

 

"You are okay, right?"

 

"Yeah. As okay as I can be."

 

"You going to Eric's party?"

 

"No, you know she doesn't like me hanging around parties. Or boys."

 

"I'm a boy."

 

"Trust me, the shit she says about you and Daniel pisses me off. I hate her for it."

 

"Why are you here, I'm not trying to be mean but it's weird." 

 

"I wanna say bye."

 

"Bye? Where are you going?" 

 

"I'm... Leaving, going on vacation."

 

"She lets you do that but not spend the night here?"

 

"My aunt thinks that since because I'm sixteen that I'll fuck up somehow. I took off my tracker and then I'm going on vacation."

 

He made a sad face and turned to his computer. He began skyping Lyla with Lee standing next to him.

 

"Got everything for the party tonight?"

 

"Yes, I do. Enough for supplies and everything."

 

Their conversation becomes more and more about the party and about a girl Sean was chasing after-- Jenn-- that's when Lee heard the footsteps and Daniel barging into Sean's room.

 

"Look what I made Sean-- is that Lyla?" Sean shouted at Daniel and shoved him out. They continued their chat and Lee's eyes continued watching out the window. She spotted Daniel and the fake blood. Then she witnessed Daniel accidentally spilling fake blood on Brett Foster.

 

"Shit." Lee cursed, dropping her bag as she repeatedly tapped Sean's shoulder. Brett began yelling at Daniel and Sean stood up and raced outside to confront him as Lee followed suit.

 

When Sean and Brett started fighting, Lee pushed Daniel back to stay away. She went to shove Brett when he ran into Sean, knocking all three of them over. Sean flipped the cards and ran into Brett in return, they pulled apart and Sean shoved Brett as hard as he could which resulted in Brett falling into a rock on the ground. Lee gasped as she heard the police sirens, she got scared.

 

"Oh fuck nuggets. Sean, what do we do?"

 

"Shit." Sean was trying to check Brett, to make sure if he was gonna be okay when an officer pulled up. Lee knew it was too late. She couldn't go back now. Everything that had just happened was officially final. Esteban came out as they got on the ground. The cop was shaking so hard and next thing she knew a loud pop went off and Daniel screamed. Esteban fell back-- dead and the wind picked up as she shut her eyes tightly. She heard a loud crash and a yelp and suddenly it was quiet.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

When Lee came to, she heard the police sirens. She quickly shook Sean, waking him up.

 

"Sean please, more cops are coming!" She cried, her heart was beating so fast in her chest and she felt her stomach twisting with anxiety. She turned her head and saw Esteban's dead body, his shirt drenched in blood. She swallowed hard and Sean smacked her shoulder.

 

"Let's go, Daniel. Lee get the bags please." Sean was attempting to wake up Daniel as Lee ran with her quivering legs into their house. She picked up her bag in Sean's room and then his backpack on the way out. She caught up to them as they ran the back way, successfully evading the cops. For now.

 

_Who knew... Now I've got my favorite boys with me. I won't be alone. But under these circumstances..._


End file.
